CROWS ZERO
by 4U sank
Summary: Ini bukanlah cerita sinetron yang didalamnya hanya menerangkan tentang masalah percintaan. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana mereka yang memiliki kekuatan akan mendapatkan kekuasaan.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san, ini adalah fic Fanon pertama Sank dan semoga reader's suka dengan fic ini. Cerita di fic ini tidak semuanya asli dari imajinasi saya sendiri, tapi sebagian terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul 'CROWS ZERO'

Summary : Ini bukanlah cerita sinetron yang didalamnya hanya menerangkan tentang masalah percintaan. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana mereka yang memiliki kekuatan akan mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pair : Sudah ditetapkan 'TIDAK ADA'

Genre : Friendship and Hurt & Comfort

* * *

**CROWS ZERO**

KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang berada didaerah Konoha, merupakan salah satu daerah terbesar dikota Tokyo. Sekolah ini terkenal sampai ke seluruh pelosok Jepang karena hampir setiap hari pasti selalu ada tawuran dan perkelahian antara geng / kelompok yang semuanya beranggotakan murid KSHS.

Penjelasan diatas itu hanya dilihat secara kasat mata, karena sebenarnya yang terjadi di KSHS itu sangatlah rumit. Semuanya seperti sudah terorganisir dengan sempurna. Bahkan, kepala sekolah dan juga sensei disekolah tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di sekolah tersebut terdapat puluhan kelompok yang mulai terdiri dari kelas 1, kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Dan semua kelompok tersebut memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu untuk menguasai KSHS dan juga Konoha. Tapi, sepanjang sejarah KSHS tidak pernah ada seseorang / satu kelompok pun yang pernah menguasai KSHS dan itu sudah seperti ketetapan, bahkan sudah menjadi 'HUKUM KSHS'.

Hari ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru di KSHS dan semua siswa tersebut dikumpulkan di aula sekolah untuk mendengarkan ucapan selamat dari kepala sekolah.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua, karena sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari KSHS" Ucap kepala sekolah yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya.

Dan tidak lama setelah tuan Jiraiya menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepada rara murid baru, datanglah salah satu sensei KSHS yang bernama Ebisu, ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan pada Jiraiya.

"Maaf mengganggu Jiraiya-sama tapi diluar ada Yakuza yang datang kemari, dan sepertinya mereka sedang marah" Ucap Ebisu-sensei dengan ketakutan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya

Dan tepat saat Jiraiya ingin meminta izin kepada para murid baru tersebut, mereka semua langsung berkelahi satu sama lain tanpa ada yang tahu penyebabnya sehingga kini keributan besar pun tejadi. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Ebisu-sensei hanya sweetdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka memiliki semangat yang luar biasa" Ucap Ebisu-sensei masih sweetdrop

"Ya, kau benar" Tanggap Jiraiya yang masih sweetdrop juga

Dan kemudian terlihat seseorang yang berlari memasuki aula dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, para _yakuza_ tersebut marah dan mereka berkata akan mengobrak-abrik sekolah ini jika kita tidak menuruti kemauan mereka" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kotetsu-sensei

Sontak seluruh murid yang tadinya sedang berkelahi satu sama lain kemudian diam setelah mendengar ada _yakuza_ yang mendatangi sekolah mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka inginkan?" Tanya Jiraiya sedikit was-was

"Mereka menginginkan Namikaze Naruto" Jawab Kotetsu-sensei

_Sementara ditempat lain_

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam KSHS sedang menyandarkan tas sekolah dipunggung menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia berlari dengan memakai sepatu roda tanpa menggunakan helm atau pun pengaman lainnya, pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut pirang yang mencapai bahunya dan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya serta mata sapphire-nya yang terlihat teduh namun mengancam, ia juga memiliki kulit putih bersih dan tanpa tiga kumis dimasing-masing pipinya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari dengan sepatu rodanya melewati kerumunan orang dari satu komplek ke komplek lainnya, dan tepat saat Naruto akan melewati kedai ramen favoritnya yang bernama _Ichiraku Ramen_, seseorang yang ternyata adalah Teuchi keluar dari tempat tersebut untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto lalu menyapanya.

"Hei Naruto, kau tidak mampir dulu" Ucap Teuchi-jisan sedikit berteriak agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya

"Tidak, lain kali saja ji-san" Balas Naruto

Setelah Naruto membalas sapaan dari Teuchi-jisan, ia langsung masuk ke sebuah gang sempit. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari gang tersebut lalu belok kiri. Tepat saat Naruto akan keluar dari gang itu, ternyata sudah ada sebuah mobil polisi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Terdapat seorang polisi dalam mobil tersebut yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma diberi misi untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto karena menurut kabar yang masuk ke kepolisian, Naruto adalah potensi terbesar yang bisa saja menguasai KSHS dan juga Konoha. Sebab jika dibandingkan dengan puluhan kelompok yang terdapat di KSHS, Naruto-lah yang paling memungkinkan. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki tiga partner yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata dan juga lebih dari seratus bawahan yang terdiri dari kelas 1, kelas 2 dan kelas 3 yang siap menerima komando darinya kapan saja.

"Akhirnya ia keluar juga. Cukup biasa untuk seorang calon _yakuza_" Ucap Asuma entah pada siapa

Asuma lalu menancap gas dan kemudian mengikuti Naruto dengan jarak aman, sekitar 10 meter dibelakang Naruto. Namun Naruto mulai curiga dengan mobil polisi yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dibelakangnya, mengingat kondisi jalan sekarang yang tidak terlalu ramai, seharusnya mobil polisi tersebut bisa saja langsung melewatinya. Tapi yang dilihat Naruto kini mobil polisi tersebut berjalan cukup lambat, bagaimana pun Naruto tahu yang namanya memata-matai dan dimata-matai karena ia adalah putra dari seorang pemimpin _yakuza_. Dengan otak jenius yang dimilikinya Naruto lalu mengambil inisiatif dengan menambah kecepatan berlarinya dan ternyata mobil polisi itu menambah kecepatannya juga.

'Padahal aku hanya ingin berangkat sekolah, tapi kenapa harus dimata-matai oleh polisi segala. Dunia memang tidak adil, padahal masih banyak aksi kejahatan diluar sana yang harus ditindak oleh mereka dan memangnya aku salah apa sehingga harus menjadi target polisi' Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

Asuma menaikkan kecepatannya hingga 70 km/jam dan Naruto yang menyadari bahwa mobil polisi tersebut semakin mendekati dirinya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Cepat juga" Ucap Naruto sedikit cuek

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, lalu ia melihat ada sebuah gang yang cukup besar didepannya untuk sebuah mobil. Sekali lagi Naruto menambah kecepatan berlarinya kemudian masuk ke dalam gang tersebut, begitu pula dengan Asuma yang ikut masuk ke dalam gang tersebut.

Tepat saat mobil yang dikendarai Asuma masuk, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah mobil Asuma dan langsung melompatinya begitu saja. Sementara itu, Asuma masih kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan langsung tersenyum

"Memang tidak salah, dialah orangnya" Ucap Asuma kembali entah pada siapa

Sedangkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju KSHS.

_Kembali ke KSHS_

Terlihat lima orang _yakuza_ berada didepan gedung sekolah KSHS dan mereka semua membawa alat pemukul seperti tongkat baseball.

"INI KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR KALIAN, JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENYERAHKAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO AKAN KUACAK-ACAK ISI SEKOLAH KALIAN" Teriak salah seorang dari kelima _yakuza_ tersebut yang tidak lain adalah pemimpin mereka, ia adalah Hidan

Sontak seluruh murid baru yang berada dalam aula langsung keluar mendengar teriakan tersebut dan memenuhi seluruh area sekitar gedung sekolah.

"Sepertinya mereka semua takut setelah mendengar teriakanku tadi" Ucap Hidan dengan percaya diri kemudian tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hei daripada kau tertawa seperti itu, lebih baik belikan aku rokok" Ucap seorang _yakuza_ dibelakang Hidan

"Dan juga empat botol minuman" Ucap _yakuza _yang lain

"Hei, tapi aku adalah bos kalian" Ucap Hidan tidak terima

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Ucap _yakuza_ yang ketiga sambil menepuk bahu hidan

"Karena saat kau kembali nanti, kau akan melihat orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto tergeletak diatas tanah" Ucap _yakuza _yang keempat

"Baiklah" Ucap Hidan menyetujui usulan tersebut

Kemudian Hidan pergi ke supermarket terdekat membeli pesanan keempat anak buahnya.

"Jadi, mana diantara kalian yang bernama Namikaze Naruto" Ucap seorang _yakuza _sambil berjalan menedekati kerumunan siswa baru tersebut. Tapi para siswa tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali, mereka hanya diam saja.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berjalan ke arah keempat _yakuza _tersebut. Mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang mereka, langsung saja para _yakuza_ tersebut membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam KSHS berumur sekitar 18 tahun, berambut merah maroon dan terdapat kanji 'ai' didahinya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Gaara.

"Hei siapa kau?" Tanya salah seorang dari _yakuza_ tersebut

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Gaara malah berjalan ke arah salah seorang _yakuza_ tersebut dan langsung memukulnya hingga ia terpental ke belakang. Melihat salah satu temannya dipukul, tanpa basa-basi lagi ketiga _yakuza_ tersebut langsung menyerang Gaara namun dengan refleks yang bagus Gaara mengihindari setiap serangan yang mengarah padanya.

"Kau hebat juga bocah" Ucap _yakuza_ tersebut

Kemudian ia berlari ke arah Gaara dan siap memukul dengan tongkat baseball yang dipegangnya, namun saat ia hendak melancarkan serangannya Gaara sudah keburu menendang perutnya hingga ia tergeletak diatas tanah. Gaara kemudian mengambil tongkat baseball tersebut lalu berlari ke arah dua _yakuza_ yang tersisa dan langsung menghajar mereka. Alhasil, sekarang tergeletak empat orang _yakuza _diatas tanah akibat perbuatan Gaara.

Tepat setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, Naruto kemudian melepas sepatu rodanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya dan memakai sepatu yang pada umumnya digunakan setiap murid sekolah KSHS. Naruto lalu memasuki area KSHS dengan heran karena melihat empat orang yang tidak dikenalnya tergeletak diatas tanah dan seorang pria dengan seragam KSHS berdiri disekitar keempat orang tersebut, lalu puluhan murid yang sepertinya kelas 1 memadati sekitar area KSHS.

Melihat kedatangan Namikaze Naruto, para murid kelas 1 pun berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya. Siapa pun pasti tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan terbesar di KSHS. Setelah puas melihat semua peristiwa tersebut, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk gedung KSHS. Para siswa kelas 1 yang semula memadati area KSHS kemudian memberikan jalan pada Naruto yang akan lewat dan tepat saat Naruto akan memasuki gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah gerbang KSHS.

"KEPADA YANG BERNAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO, HARAP SEGERA MEYERAHKAN DIRI" Ujar salah seorang polisi yang bernama Asuma Sarutobi

Ternyata ada tiga buah mobil polisi didepan gerbang KSHS dan lima personil polisi beserta Asuma yang siap membawa Naruto. Naruto pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang melewati Gaara tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, serta tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

'Jadi dia, Namikaze Naruto itu' Pikir Gaara melihat kepergian Naruto

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan dirinya lalu dituntun menaiki mobil polisi. Sementara itu, Hidan yang baru kembali dari supermarket setelah membeli pesanan keempat anak buahnya langsung terkejut karena melihat ada tiga buah mobil polisi dan ia juga melihat keempat anak buahnya yang tergeletak diatas tanah.

'Daripada aku ikut terlibat, lebih baik pergi saja dari tempat ini' Pikir Hidan kemudian langsung pergi meniggalkan tempat tersebut.

Keesokan harinya

Tepat pada siang hari dengan cuaca yang mendung seperti akan turun hujan, empat pemuda terlihat diatap gedung sekolah KSHS, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Temujin dan Haku. Kelompok dari kelas 2 yang memiliki kekuasaan terbesar di KSHS.

"Kupikir kemarin kau akan membutuhkan bantuan kami" Ucap salah seorang dari keempat pemuda tersebut yang bernama Sasuke

"Tidak perlu, lagipula masalahnya hanya salah paham saja" Balas Naruto dengan masih tetap bersandar pada pagar pembatas

"Daripada kalian berdua berbicara seperti orang yang sedang pacaran saja. Lebih baik ayo segera makan" Tegur Temujin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Temujin pergi ke arah tempat makanan tersebut berada. Tapi naas sekali, hampir semua makanan dan minuman habis dan yang tersisa hanya sampahnya saja. Naruto, Sasuke dan Temujin pun hanya ber-sweetdrop ria melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Haku sang tersangka hanya cuek saja.

"Kenapa kalian bengong seperti itu? Salah sendiri kenapa tidak makan" Ucap Haku masih mengunyah makanannya. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang terikat rapi yang mencapai punggungnya itu menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang mungkin sekarang sedang kelaparan.

Sementara ditempat lain, terlihat Gaara sedang berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat untuk pertama kalinya bertemu langsung Namikaze Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang karena walaupun sedang berjalan, pikiran Gaara entah melayang kemana.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Gaara meminta maaf

"Hei kau, kalau jalan pakai matamu" Ucap orang tersebut tidak terima, dan ternyata adalah Hidan

"Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu. Oh iya, kau kan yang sewaktu kemarin ada di KSHS" Terka Hidan

"Ya kau benar, aku adalah murid baru" Ucap Gaara

"Jadi kau kelas 1" Terka Hidan

"Bukan tapi kelas 2, aku pindahan dari Hokkaido dan maaf karena kemarin aku telah menghajar keempat anak buahmu" Jawab Gaara

"Ternyata kau yang melakukannya. Awas kau, rasakan ini" Ucap Hidan bersiap memukul Gaara, namun dengan refleks yang bagus Gaara menangkis pukulan Hidan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu dan menurutku, sepertinya kemarin kau sangat terobsesi ingin menjatuhkan kekuasaan Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Gaara

"Bukan begitu, lalu apa tujuanmu sehingga kau harus pindah ke KSHS?" Tanya Hidan

"Tujuanku adalah ingin menjatuhkan Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Gaara

"Kuakui semangatmu, tapi itu masih jauh dari cukup. Sekarang ikutlah denganku" Ucap Hidan

SKIP TIME perjalanan

Sekarang Gaara sudah berada ditempat kediaman Hidan. Tempat tersebut tidaklah besar atau pun mewah tapi cukup untuk dijadikan tempat peristirahatan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin merebut kekuasaan Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Hidan memastikan

"Tentu saja" Jawab Gaara dengan pasti

"Tapi itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan dan kau harus tahu bahwa disekolah itu tidak hanya kelompok Namikaze saja yang memiliki kekuasaan, tapi masih banyak lagi" Ucap Hidan

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Gaara

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kau harus memiliki sekutu. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya dulu juga aku bersekolah di KSHS dan saat itu aku merupakan murid terkeren sehingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam padaku" Ucap Hidan membanggakan dirinya

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara kemudian

"Ya, aku tetap menjadi yang terkeren hingga aku lulus" Jawab Hidan dengan percaya dirinya

"Baiklah, berarti sekarang aku harus mencari sekutu" Ucap Gaara dan membuat Hidan terkejut

"Tunggu dulu, bukan berarti sekarang kau harus mencari sekutu dan langsung menantang kelompok Namikaze. Kalau begitu, sama saja dengan kau bunuh diri" Ucap Hidan yang masih sedikit terkejut

"Terus?" Tanya Gaara

"Sebelumnya kau juga harus tahu mengenai struktur organisasi di KSHS, yang berkuasa disana tidak hanya Namikaze Naruto saja. Tapi dikelas 1 masih ada Sora, Kiba dan Shino, mereka adalah kelompok _Tokaji_ yang menguasai kelas 1. Lalu dikelas 2, masih ada kelas 2-C yang dipimpin oleh Rock Lee dan walau pun ia selalu kalah dalam setiap pertarungan melawan kelompok Namikaze, tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah dan menolak untuk bergabung dengan mereka, sehingga para pengikutnya tetap setia dan tidak meninggalkannya. Kemudian dikelas 3, masih ada Neji Hyuuga yang memiliki sekitar 50 orang pengikut. Tidak hanya mereka saja, masih ada geng motor _Bando_ yang dipimpin oleh Kimimaro serta dua bersaudara Sakon dan Ukon. Lalu seorang pria misterius yang dijuluki monster, ia selalu memakai jaket hitam polos yang menutupi kepalanya. Yang diketahui darinya hanya namanya saja, yaitu Pein dan ia adalah seorang pengamat KSHS. Yang terakhir, masih ada Haku yang ahli dalam bela diri _Kendo_ dan penganut aliran bertarung _Martial Arts_. Lalu Temujin yang merupakan seorang_ Judoka_ sabuk hitam. Kemudian Sasuke, ia juga seorang _Karateka _sabuk hitam. Dan monster yang sesungguhnya di KSHS adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang _karateka_ sabuk hitam dan penganut aliran bertarung _Streetfighting_. Mereka dikenal sebagai _Namikaze Army's _yang memiliki lebih dari 100 orang pengikut dan merupakan kelompok yang memiliki kekuasaan terbesar di KSHS. Yang kujelaskan itu hanya mereka yang memiliki pengaruh besar di KSHS saja, karena masih banyak kelompok-kelompok lain disekolah tersebut" Jelas Hidan panjang lebar

"Tenang saja, aku bersamamu. Lagipula aku yakin dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki" Tambah Hidan

"Baru kita berdua, dan ini adalah awalnya" Ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya

"Tentu saja, yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah mengumpulkan sekutu dan pengikut sebanyak-banyaknya" Ucap Hidan dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

_Sore hari diatap sekolah KSHS_

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan

Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja dengan bertumpu pada pagar pembatas menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil melihat matahari yang akan terbenam diufuk barat, pandangannya masih tertuju pada langit sore hari yang cerah. Seakan tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan sahabatnya, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Dulu dia adalah teman baikku, sewaktu masih berada di Hokkaido kami selalu bersama. Kami juga sering menantang kelompok lain yang berkuasa disana untuk menambah wilayah kekuasaan kami. Tapi dia mulai berubah, perlahan-lahan Gaara mulai terobsesi dengan kekuasaan. Hingga pada akhirnya, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi disini" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan masa lalunya

Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan melihat sahabat yang dikenalnya selama berada di KSHS.

"Apa kau juga akan berubah, Naruto" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tetaplah aku, yang kau kenal selama ini" Ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke

"Dan jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku siap bertarung dengannya" Ucap Sasuke melihat punggung sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh

'Aku pegang kata-katamu, Naruto' Batin Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit sore hari yang bersinar cerah.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

He he maaf, padahal ORANGE NINJA saja belum selesai. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena author terus kepikiran ide ini. Jadi, akhirnya cerita ini yang di-publish

Sekali lagi Gomen, author janji ORANGE NINJA akan terus berlanjut

Tapi sebelumnya, tolong tinggalkan review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**- Namikaze nakato : maaf menunggu lama, untuk orange ninja mungkin akan up-date seminggu setelah lebaran**

**- Guest : terima kasih untuk dukungannya senpai dan maaf karena telah menunggu lama**

**- celubba : Sank jadi malu atas pujiannya, tapi terima kasih**

**- Berlian Cahyadi : Ya setelah dibaca emang mirip, tapi di chapter 2 ini beda kok ^_^**

**- Ema Namikaze : Yeayy, ternyata karakter favourite kita memang sama (Tamao Serizawa) **

Hai minna-san, maaf karena up-datenya yang lama serta terlalu fokus pada ORANGE NINJA sehingga melupakan fic yang satu ini. Tidak usah bertele-tele, silahkan langsung dibaca saja.

Summary : Ini bukanlah cerita sinetron yang didalamnya hanya menerangkan tentang masalah percintaan. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana mereka yang memiliki kekuatan akan mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pair : MAYBE

Genre : Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**CROWS ZERO**

Dipagi hari terlihat tiga pemuda yang memakai seragam KSHS tergeletak tak berdaya dihalaman depan sekolah tersebut. Mereka adalah Sora, Kiba dan Shino yang merupakan kelompok _Tokaji_ yang menguasai kelas 1 di KSHS. Keadaan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik, Sora yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok tersebut mendapatkan luka yang parah. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya akibat dihantam tongkat baseball, begitu pun kini mulutnya yang bersimbah darah karena terkena pukulan telak ditubuhnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sora, Kiba juga mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah dikaki dan lengan kanannya, ia tidak bisa berdiri karena mendapat hantaman yang cukup keras dikakinya dan tangan kanannya robek akibat terkena sabetan benda tajam. Sedangkan Shino, keadaannya sama dengan dengan Sora, darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya dengan mulut yang juga bersimbah darah.

Tidak ada satu pun murid KSHS lain yang menolong mereka bertiga karena apa pun yang terjadi pada suatu kelompok, merupakan tanggung jawab kelompok itu sendiri dan itu sudah menjadi komitmen bagi setiap kelompok di KSHS. Dan sekarang yang terlihat adalah murid-murid KSHS yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat menolong mereka.

"Dasar bodoh" Gumam Neji yang merupakan penguasa kelas 3 di KSHS, ia melihat kejadian tersebut melalui jendela dilantai dua

Kini sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut langsung berjalan ke arah Sora dan mencengkran kerah bajunya.

"Dengarkan aku brengsek, sekarang kelompokmu sudah jatuh ketanganku" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasori, kemudian ia melepaskan kerah baju Sora dan pergi begitu saja

"Kita pergi Deidara, hari ini sudah cukup" Tambah Sasori

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya" Balas Deidara yang mengomandoi sekitar 30 orang pengikut mereka

Akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi meniggalkan kelompok _Tokaji_ yang sudah tidak berdaya, tapi saat mereka hendak melewati gerbang KSHS. Muncullah seorang pria berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto melewati mereka begitu saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naruto' Batin Gaara yang kini berada ditengah kerumunan murid-murid yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Dan yang dilakukan Naruto hanya berjalan santai melewati mereka, begitu juga dengan Sasori, Deidara dan bawahan mereka. Sekilas Naruto melihat Sora yang akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri akibat luka yang diterimanya dan yang dilakukan olehnya hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja karena tujuannya sekarang adalah atap sekolah.

"Rupanya mereka datang untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya" Ucap Lee yang melihat semua kejadian tersebut sambil mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga melalui jendela kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven diatap sekolah dengan tatapan dinginnya yang seolah mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang ada dibawahnya.

"Mereka, dari Konoha University?" Ucap Haku yang berada dibelakang Sasuke

"Ya, dan tak kusangka mereka datang untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaannya" Balas Sasuke dengan _evil smile_nya

"Apa perlu kuberi mereka pelajaran? Agar mereka tidak berbuat sewenang-wenang didaerah kekuasaan kita" Ucap Temujin

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini" Balas Sasuke masih melihat ke arah yang sama, namun bedanya sekarang kelompok _Tokaji_ tengah ditolong oleh murid kelas 1

"Pasti selalu ada hal menarik setiap harinya disekolah ini" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang ketiga partnernya itu

"Apa kau akan membiarkan hal ini Naruto" Tanya Haku

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa pun orang luar yang berani mencampuri urusan KSHS, ia akan berhadapan langsung denganku" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Baguslah, karena saat ini tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar mereka semua" Seru Temujin dengan _evil smirk_nya

SKIP TIME WAKTU PELAJARAN

Sekarang sudah menujukkan waktu untuk pulang dan terlihat semua murid mulai keluar dari area KSHS. Begitu pula dengan _Namikaze Army's_ yang sekarang sedang berjalan melewati lorong dilantai dua dan diujung lorong tersebut terlihat Neji Hyuuga yang sedang bersandar pada dinding.

"Kukira kau pasti tahu tentang sejarah KSHS, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menguasai sekolah ini maupun Konoha dan akan kupastikan sejarah itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Tapi jika kau tetap memaksa, maka aku akan membuat aliansi untuk menghadapimu Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Neji

"Akan kupikirkan itu, tapi sekarang aku memiliki urusan lain" Balas Naruto melewati Neji begitu saja dan diikuti ketiga partnernya

"Pasti ada orang baru yang akan menggantikanmu" Ucap Neji terakhir kalinya

Naruto dan ketiga partnernya sekarang sudah berada didepan gerbang utama KSHS, Temujin lalu berjalan ke kiri sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Haku berjalan ke arah kanan. Saat ini Temujin tengah membawa 30 orang bawahannya dan yang menjadi tujuannya adalah mencari keberadaan dua mahasiswa Konoha University yang tadi pagi berbuat keributan didaerah kekuasaan _Namikaze Army's_. Dan sepertinya ini merupakan hari keberuntungan Temujin karena ia melihat targetnya sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku" Ucap Temujin dengan seringai iblisnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua dari arah belakang

Karena merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Sasori lalu menoleh ke belakang dan

"Hai"

"Kau kan. . ."

Sekarang Sasori dan Deidara berada dalam sebuah gang sepi yang cukup besar, mereka berdua babak belur karena menjadi korban pemukulan para bawahan Temujin. Walau pun tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tapi Sasori masih bisa berdiri, berbeda dengan Deidara yang sekarang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jadi, ini adalah balas dendam" Ucap Sasori yang kemudian menertawakan orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan menjatuhkan siapa, tapi ini adalah peringatan untukmu karena telah berbuat keributan didaerah kekuasaan kami. Dan satu lagi, orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali menjadi bawahan" Ucap Temujin lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut, dikuti bawahannya

Dan kemudian terlihat raut wajah Sasori mulai mengeras menandakan bahwa emosinya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"KURANG AJAR" Teriaknya

Terlihat Temujin yang sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, lalu tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah mobil polisi dari arah berlawanan menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara yang terluka parah.

'Cepat juga' pikirnya

Temujin pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, ia lalu belok ke kanan dan mendapati seseeorang sedang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah murid pindahan dari Hokkaido itu kan" Ucap Temujin

"Aku menantangmu bertarung" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Gaara

"Apa! Tunggu dulu, bukankah tujuan kita sekarang adalah mencari sekutu" Ucap Hidan yang terlonjak kaget

"Yang dikatakannya benar dan persiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu" Balas Temujin lalu melewati Gaara begitu saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa

_Sementara itu ditempat lain_

Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Haku sedang berada dikedai Ichiraku Ramen yang merupakan salah satu tempat favourite Naruto. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk menghabiskan ramennya.

"Ayame-neesan tidak kuliah?" Tanya Naruto

"Hari ini jadwal kuliahku tidak padat, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat" Jawab Ayame tersenyum manis seperti biasanya

"Jadi begitu, baiklah kami sudah selesai dan Sasuke yang akan membayarnya" Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut

"Jangan seenaknya" Seru Sasuke

"Kau akan membayarnya kan?" Tanya Ayame penuh selidik

"Kutunggu kau diluar" Ucap Haku lalu berjalan keluar

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut dengan perempatan didahinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Jangan bertanya" Ucap Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan" Seru Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Haku sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Haku

"Entahlah" Jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan" Usul Haku

"TIDAK" Seru Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah usul Haku

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah innocence

"Terakhir kali kita jalan-jalan, orang-orang mengatai kita pasangan serasi. Lagipula lihatlah wajahmu sendiri, dasar makhluk _trans gender_" Jawab Sasuke

'TWICHH'

Langsung muncul kedutan didahi Haku setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Uchiha brengsek" Umpatnya

Seolah tidak mendengarkan apa-apa, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Haku begitu saja dan orang yang ditinggalkannya hanya bisa sweetdrop ditempat.

Kini Naruto sedang berlari ditengah kerumunan yang menghalanginya tanpa menghiraukan makian dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya, dengan cepat ia berlari dari satu blok ke blok lainnya. Bahkan Naruto juga kadang berlari melewati gang sempit sebagai akses tercepat menuju tempat tujuannya kini yang tidak lain adalah Konoha International Airport.

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:56 dan terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto masih sibuk didepan laptop hitamnya. Suasana saat itu sangat hening, maklum saja sudah hampir tengah malam dan sesekali juga Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Hal ini aneh bagi Naruto karena tidak biasanya ia sudah mengantuk pada jam segini, padahal biasanya ia akan terus berada didepan layar laptopnya hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02:00. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya akhirnya ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh kopi lalu kembali ke tempat semula, tapi sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok keadaan _imouto-_nya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Naruto memang memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Tamamo Namikaze dan dia masih berumur 12 tahun, sekarang mereka berdua tinggal disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah sejak 3 tahun lalu. Walau pun Naruto dan Tamamo tinggal diapartemen tapi sebenarnya mereka masih memiliki rumah, sebuah bangunan bercorak khas Eropa yang cukup megah berdiri kokoh didaerah Konoha. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bagi mereka berdua, mengingat ayah mereka adalah seorang pemimpin _Yakuza_. Tapi setelah peristwa kematian Namikaze Kushina 10 tahun silam, keadaan rumah tersebut menjadi sepi seperti rumah hantu. Apalagi setelah peristiwa tersebut Namikaze Minato menjadi sangat jarang pulang ke rumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin _Yakuza_. Akibatnya, hal itu harus membuatnya menelantarakan kedua anaknya. Akhirnya karena merasa sudah tidak nyaman, Naruto yang saat itu berumur 14 tahun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan tentu saja mengajak Tamamo yang saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun untuk pergi bersamanya. Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Tamamo tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada didepan layar laptopnya dan menaruh segelas kopi yang tadi dibuatnya, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop didepannya dan melihat sebuah e-mail masuk yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis kemudian membukanya.

_To : Naruto_

_Hai Naruto, tidak terasa sudah 11 tahun aku tidak bertemu langsung denganmu dan kita hanya bisa berhubungan lewat e-mail atau pun telepon. Tapi hari ini aku sangat senang karena besok aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ditempat kelahiranku sendiri. Akhirnya kita bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama seperti dulu lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok dan bagaimana denganmu? Oh ya, di Konoha pasti sudah larut malam dan kau enak karena sudah bisa beristirahat. Berbeda denganku, justru sekarang adalah awal dari semua kegiatanku hari ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat rindu dengan suasana Konoha dan ingin segera pergi dari kota Los Angeles yang terkutuk ini. Dan yang terakhir, oyasuminasai Naruto-kun_

_From : Sara_

Setelah membacanya Naruto langsung membuat balasan untuk e-mail tersebut dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

'Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Sara' Batin Naruto

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kini Naruto sudah berada didepan Konoha International Airport dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, lebih dari 30 menit ia mencari keberadaan orang yang sangat dirindukannya selama 11 tahun ini. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan sontak saja ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun dengan dress ungu diatas lutut yang melekat ditubuhnya, gadis berambut merah panjang itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Naruto" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan senyum yang masih menempel dibibirnya

"Hai juga, Sara" Balas Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya

Tidak semua orang mendapat perlakuan khusus darinnya, selama ini Naruto hanya menunjukkan sifat lembutnya dihadapan tiga orang saja, yang pertama adalah _kaasan-_nya, kedua adalah _imouto_-nya dan yang terakhir adalah gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Wah, kau tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan seperti ayahmu" Ucap Sara kagum dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang

"Terima kasih" Hanya itu balasan dari Naruto karena sekarang ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok bandara dan benar saja, banyak lelaki hidung belang yang dari tadi memperhatikan tubuh teman lamanya itu. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos lebih banyak.

'Tch, dasar brengsek' Umpat Naruto dalam hati

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto" Ucap Sara dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi dari tempat ini. Lagipula kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan sejauh itu kan" Usul Naruto

"Baiklah" Ucap Sara yang menyetujui usulan Naruto

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke arah luar bandara. Tapi sebelum itu, tanpa disadari oleh Sara terlihat seringai tipis dibibir Naruto setelah melihat raut wajah kecewa dari para lelaki hidung belang tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sara berada didepan sebuah _limousine _putih, tanpa menunggu perintah Naruto langsung membuka pintu belakang _limousine_ tersebut dan mempersilahkan agar Sara masuk lebih dulu.

"Lady's first" Ucapnya

Sara hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman lamanya itu, tapi akhirnya dia masuk kedalam _limousine_ itu diikuti oleh Naruto. Dalam perjalanan suasana menjadi hening, entah kenapa mereka berdua seperti kehilangan kata-kata hingga akhirnya Sara teringat akan sesuatu.

"Benar juga, aku belum mencari tempat tinggal selama aku menetap di Konoha" Seru Sara yang akhirnya murung

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen untukmu" Sanggah Naruto

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kau mencari sebuah apartemen dalam waktu satu hari. Apalagi Konoha adalah daerah yang padat penduduk" Ucap Sara

"Sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari, karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali ke Konoha" Balas Naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Sara turun dari _limousine_ tersebut setelah sampai ditempat tujuan Naruto, sebuah bangunan berlantai delapan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka berdua. Setelah sang sopir selesai menurunkan semua barang bawaan Sara, ia pun akhirnya pamit untuk pergi dan tentu saja membawa _limousine_ tersebut.

Kini Naruto dan Sara berada didepan sebuah pintu bernomor 72, itu adalah apartemen yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto untuknya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sara pasti

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat dalamnya" Ucap Naruto kemudian meraih kunci yang ada dikantong celananya lalu membuka pintunya, dan kini terlihatlah suasana ruangan tersebut dengan peralatan dan perlengkapan yang sudah tertata rapi ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tak kusangka kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan dindingnya juga dicat dengan warna ungu" Ucap Sara yang masih kagum dengan ruangan yang akan ditempatinya mulai sekarang ini

"Bukankah itu warna kesukaanmu, baiklah aku keluar dulu dan ini kuncinya" Ucap Naruto

"Iya, terima kasih. Oh ya, apa kau masih tinggal dirumahmu?" Balas Sara

"Kau bisa mengunjungiku setiap saat karena aku tinggal disebelah" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

'Dia pasti sudah bosan menungguku' Batin Naruto sambil melihat waktu di Hpnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:13

Sekarang Naruto berada didepan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 75, ia lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut karena tahu pasti ada seseorang yang sudah bosan menunggunya didalam. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis yang masih berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut merah sepunggung yang menatapnya kesal. Mengetahui sang _imouto_ akan mengeluarkan berbagai komentar dari bibir mungilnya, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam begitu saja dan Tamamo hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Dari mana saja dan kenapa jam segini baru pulang? Jangan-jangan nii-san berkelahi lagi" Tanya Tamamo bertubi-tubi

"Aku baru saja menjemput seseorang dan kau pasti akan suka dengannya" Balas Naruto

"Memangnya siapa? Tanya Tamamo yang penasaran

"Lihat saja nanti" Ucap Naruto kesekian kalinya

"Uhm, maaf hari ini aku tidak memasak makanan" Ujar Tamamo

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tadi aku sudah makan diluar" Balas Naruto yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa

"Kadang aku merasa kecewa karena kau menjadi adikku, sebab –" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah lebih dulu mendengar suara isak tangis dibelakangnya

"Hiks, ja-jadi nii-san marah karena aku tidak memasak makanan ya" Ucap Tamamo yang kemudian benar-benar menangis dan akhirnya Naruto pun menghampirinya untuk menjelaskan perkataannya tadi yang sempat tertunda

"Tu-tunggu dulu, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah kadang aku merasa kecewa karena kau menjadi adikku, sebab jika kau bukan adikku, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku. Sekarang kau mengerti kan bahwa yang kukatakan tadi itu hanya main-main saja" Ucap Naruto, sementara itu Tamamo hanya bengong setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan

"Dasar _pedophile, _dan besok nii-san harus membelikanku sekeranjang apel" Ucap Tamamo tiba-tiba lalu terlihat senyum tipis dibibirnya

"Of course, _chibi_" Balas Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu pergi begitu saja ke arah kamar mandi

"NII-SAN" Teriak Tamamo

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:40 dan sebentar lagi adalah waktunya makan malam, dengan cepat Tamamo langsung berjalan ke arah dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Akhirnya Tamamo berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan cantik yang sepertinya seumuran dangan _nii-san_nya.

"Hai, kau pasti Tamamo-chan kan? Tak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini" Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tamamo dengan gemas

"Hentikwan, sakwit tauh" Ucap Tamamo

"Maaf ya, Namaku Sara" Balas perempuan tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir Tamamo dan dia pun langsung memeluk Sara, tentunya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah akibat ulah Sara tadi.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu Sara-nee disini, bukankah seharusnya nee-san ada di Los Angeles" Seru Tamamo

"Aku baru sampai tadi sore, memangnya Naruto tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Sara

"Tidak. Oh ya, aku lupa silahkan masuk" Ucap Tamamo

"Terima kasih" Balasnya

Tamamo mengajak Sara masuk ke dalam dan disana terlihat Naruto yang duduk santai diatas sofa sambil melihat TV yang berukuran 30 inchi.

"Kenapa nii-san tidak memberitahuku bahwa Sara-nee sudah datang dari tadi sore" Seru Tamamo

"Maaf aku lupa dan ternyata ka Sara" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menengok ke arah Sara dan Tamamo

"Kalau begitu aku memasak dulu" Ucap Tamamo berjalan ke arah dapur

"Boleh kubantu?" Tawar Sara

"Iya, terima kasih Sara-nee"

Tanpa disadari Tamamo dan Sara ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan mirisnya.

'Aku merindukanmu, kaa-san'

Terlihat Tamamo dan Sara yang sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk mereka bertiga didapur dan tanpa diketahui mereka, Naruto memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik kedua gadis tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Tamamo-chan?" Tanya Sara

"Maaf ya Sara-nee, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" Jawab Tamamo sambil lari terbirit-birit ke arah kamar mandi

Naruto yang tadi menunjukkan tatapan datarnya kini berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat Sara

"Kaa-san" Lirihnya

Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Sara lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan sontak saja hal itu langsung membuatnya terlonjak kaget. karena sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua Naruto bisa mencium aroma tubuh dari gadis yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

"Na-naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sara yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut

"Tetaplah seperti ini" Ucapnya

"Ta-tapi aku juga harus memasak untukmu" Balas Sara

"Kumohon, sebentar saja" Lirihnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sara

"Baiklah" Ucap Sara yang akhirnya mengalah

'CKLEK'

"Yeayy, akhirnya aku mendapatkan foto kalian berdua" Seru Tamamo bersorak kegirangan dan tentu saja langsung membuat Naruto dan Sara terlonjak kaget

"Kauu, berikan kamera itu padaku" Geram Naruto

"Enak saja, apalagi didalamnya terdapat foto langka" Ucap Tamamo menjulurkan lidahnya

"Berikan kamera itu padaku atau kutelanjangi kau" Ancam Naruto

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri Naruto" Tegur Sara tentunya dengan wajah yang merah

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan sekarang bisa dipastikan wajah Tamamo yang hampir menyamai warna rambutnya, begitu juga dengan Sara. Melihat keadaan Tamamo yang masih shock dengan perkataannya tadi, Naruto langsung mengambil kamera tersebut dari tangannya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah selesai makan, tapi terlihat raut wajah Tamamo yang masih kesal dengan sikap _nii-san_nya itu. Karena menurutnya, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu. Apalagi didepan seorang perempuan dan walau pun harus dia akui bahwa dirinya sekarang baru menginjak remaja. Tapi Tamamo sudah cukup mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau masih marah ya" Goda Naruto

"Tentu saja aku marah, bisa-bisanya nii-san mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapan seorang perempuan. Dasar otak mesum" Serunya

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan _imouto_-nya itu, begitu juga dengan Sara yang tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sedangkan Tamamo hanya bisa cemberut melihat dua orang berlainan gender yang lebih tua darinya itu menertawainya. Kemudian Naruto merasakan Handphone miliknya bergetar didalam saku celananya, tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Dengan santai Naruto melihat layar Handphone-nya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani mengganggu acaranya dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam setelah melihat nama yang tertera.

"Kau saja yang menjawabnya" Ucap Naruto datar sambil menyerahkan Handphone-nya pada Tamamo lalu berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen

"TOU-SAN" Seru Tamamo setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar Handphone tersebut lalu mengangkatnya

"Kau mau kemana Naruto" Tanya Sara

"Mencari udara segar" Jawabnya kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sara

'Ternyata banyak hal yang terjadi disini selama aku tidak ada' Batin Sara

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Puji dan syukur Sank haturkan pada Allah SWT karena atas rahmat dan ridha-Nya, Sank bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 dari CROWS ZERO dengan lancar.

Sank juga merasa sedih karena ternyata belum ada yang bikin fic dengan pair Naruto x Sara dalam fandom Naruto (Indonesian Languange). Padahal menurut Sank, Sara itu cantik dengan mata ungu dan rambut merahnya, hiks hiks.

Oke tinggalkan saja yang diatas, maaf karena Sank memang plin-plan. Padahal di chapter 1 sudah jelas ditulis NO PAIRING tapi di chapter 2 malah ditulis MAYBE, karena menurut Sank bikin fic tanpa ada bumbu romance (emang masakan) itu rasanya ada yang kurang.

Untuk Sasuke, Temujin dan Haku apa mau di_pair_kan atau tidak? Jika ya, tolong tulis pasangannya saat reader's me-review nanti ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih atas dukungan reader's dan reviewer's pada fic ini, dan untuk pemberitahuan bahwa Sara itu adalah karakter dalam Naruto the movie 4 'The Lost Tower', dan disini juga akan ada satu lagi karakter the movie, yaitu Muku. Dari Naruto the movie 5 'Blood Prison'

Summary : Ini bukanlah cerita sinetron yang didalamnya hanya menerangkan tentang masalah percintaan. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata, dimana mereka yang memiliki kekuatan akan mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pair : MAYBE

Genre : Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

**CROWS ZERO**

Naruto Namikaze, merupakan putra pertama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Anak dari seorang pemimpin _Yakuza _yang terkenal dan ditakuti diseluruh Jepang, Minato Namikaze. Jangan berharap kau akan selamat jika berurusan dengannya, karena kau pasti akan mati, atau paling ringan, mungkin kau akan menjadi babu seumur hidup dibawah kekuasaannya. Bahkan anggota kepolisian pun tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya karena mereka masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka sendiri. Ia selalu mengenakan _set_-_tuxedo_ putih dengan syal hijau yang setia melingkari lehernya, serta sebuah kacamata hitam yang selalu menghalangi mata _sapphire_-nya. Ia berubah menjadi dingin setelah kematian istrinya dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan Naruto mengajak Tamamo untuk pergi. Dan sekarang, Naruto tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di _Konoha_, dengan _Namikaze Army's_ yang dipimpinnya, ia adalah potensi terbesar yang dapat menguasai _Konoha_ serta dikatakan sebagai calon penerus ayahnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra kedua pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, merupakan bagian dari _Namikaze Army's_ dan salah satu partner Naruto Namikaze. Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha adalah _President Director_ Uchiha Co, merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang software komputer, bahkan beberapa produknya telah dipakai dibeberapa negara maju seperti Amerika. Dari kecil, Sasuke memang sudah dididik oleh ayahnya untuk disiplin dan hidup mandiri. Bahkan Fugaku menginginkannya agar menjadi seperti kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu pelajar terbaik di Jepang, selain itu ia juga mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang, Tokyo University. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto, Temujin dan Haku. Karena ia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama keluarganya.

Temujin, seorang anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya saat ia masih bayi. Selama ini ia hidup di asrama dan karena kehidupannya inilah, mengharuskannya untuk hidup disiplin dan mandiri sejak ia masih kecil. Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua membuatnya menjadi tipe orang yang keras, tapi dibalik itu semua ia adalah orang yang peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Ia bergabung dengan _Namikaze Army's_ setahun yang lalu.

Haku, ia menjadi yatim piatu saat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh 7 tahun silam. Sejak saat itu, sikapnya berubah menjadi sedikit dingin. Tapi tidak lama setelah peristiwa pembunuhan itu berlangsung, seseorang bernama Momochi Zabuza mengadopsinya menjadi anak angkatnya. Zabuza, seorang agen FBI yang ditugaskan di Jepang untuk mengatasi maraknya masalah mafia Jepang, atau yang biasa disebut_ Yakuza._ Haku bergabung dengan _Namikaze Army's_ setahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan Temujin.

Berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda, memiiliki masa lalu yang berbeda dan jalan kehidupan yang berbeda. Tapi saat bersama, mereka memiliki satu tujuan yang terikat dalam _Namikaze Army's_. _'Untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan tertinggi'._

...

'TOK TOK TOK' Terdengar suara ketukan dipintu apartemen bernomor 75

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, sang pelaku pengetukan pintu membuka suaranya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, _BAKA CHIBI _!" Teriak orang tersebut, atau yang dikenali bernama Naruto Namikaze

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, akhirnya Tamamo pun terduduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ miliknya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Dengan pandangan malas, Tamamo melihat jam weker yang terletak diatas meja sebelah kanannya, waktu di jam tersebut masih menunjukkan pukul 04.16.

"Pengganggu" Rutuk Tamamo

Tapi pada akhirnya, Tamamo turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan masih memakai piyama _teddy bear_-nya. Dia berjalan gontai menuju asal suara yang telah mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Dasar, tidak tahu etika dan sopan santun. Bertamu dipagi buta seperti ini, mengganggu saja" Umpat Tamamo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, melepas kunci dan membukanya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, orang yang diketahui bernama Naruto langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan berbagai umpatan yang keluar dari mulut _imouto_-nya.

"Tadi malam _tou-san_ berpesan, bahwa minggu ini ia akan mengunjungi kita" Ucap Tamamo tiba-tiba

"Oh, begitu" Hanya itu saja balasan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Apa _nii-san_ tidak ingin bertemu dengan _tou-san_?" Tanya Tamamo yang mulai mendekati Naruto

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" Balas Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa" Sanggah Tamamo lalu pergi ke arah dapur

Untuk sejenak Naruto bisa beristirahat karena semalaman ia berjalan tanpa arah di daerah Konoha, apalagi sekarang suhunya semakin dingin. Tidak lama kemudian, Tamamo kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebungkus besar keripik kentang ditangan kirinya. Sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, Tamamo mengambil satu buah keripik kentang tersebut dan memakannya. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbuka karena merasa ada seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baru bangun langsung makan, dasar _kuso chibi_" Ledek Naruto

"Setidaknya aku sudah menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajah, dan jangan memanggillku seperti itu _baka aniki_" Balas Tamamo

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan baik Naruto mau pun Tamamo. Sedangkan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 04.47, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai kegiatan.

"Uhm, _nii-san_. Sudah lama kita tidak pernah jalan-jalan, besok juga kan hari libur. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi keluar?" Ujar Tamamo

"Baiklah, nanti malam. Jam 7 tepat" Jawab Naruto yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk

"Yeyy, _nii-san_ memang baik" Seru Tamamo dan langsung mencium pipi kiri Naruto

"Disini belum" Ucap Naruto dengan _evil smile_ sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat dibibirnya

"Dasar _baka hentai_" Balasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya

...

Sementara itu dilain tempat.

Sebuah rumah bergaya khas tradisional Jepang berdiri kokoh diperbatasan daerah Konoha yang jauh dari keramaian, rumah tersebut tidak lain adalah kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan sekarang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.02.

"Kau mau pergi kemana dipagi buta seperti ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto yang tidak lain adalah ibunya Sasuke

"Sekolah" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut anaknya

"Memangnya sekolah sudah buka pada jam segini, Sasuke Uchiha" Ujar Mikoto yang sudah mulai menampakkan emosinya

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggu" Balas Sasuke

"Aku mohon, tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu dirumah, bersama kami keluargamu. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke. Jadi tolong, mengertilah" Ujar Mikoto memohon

"Maaf" Satu kata yang telah membuyarkan harapan Mikoto, dan sekarang Sasuke sudah siap untuk berangkat

"Aku pergi" Ucapnya lagi, dan tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pun telah benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha

"Biarkan saja ia pergi" Ujar Fugaku yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Mikoto

Sementara itu, sekarang Sasuke sedang berjalan dijalanan Konoha yang masih sepi dengan menggandeng tas sekolah dibahunya, maklum saja karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.29 pagi.

Tiba-tiba tepat didepan Sasuke muncul sekelompok orang yang berjumlah kurang lebih 30 orang, mereka adalah geng motor _Bando_ yang diketuai oleh Kimimaro serta dua bersaudara Sakon dan Ukon, mereka semua memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan lambang tengkorak dibagian punggungnya serta celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu _boots_ setengah betis, kini mereka semua tengah memblokade jalan yang akan dilewati Sasuke agar ia tidak bisa lewat. Kimimaro yang merupakan ketua kelompok tersebut langsung maju dua langkah ke depan dan menatap sepasang mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Kimimaro dengan tatapan sinisnya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan seringai setannya.

"Apa mau kalian, _Bando_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai setan yang tetap menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan beberapa anak buahnya Kimimaro pun terlihat sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memperingatkanmu bahwa urusan kita masih belum selesai, Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap Kimimaro kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu pergi dari tempat itu disusul oleh Sakon, Ukon dan semua anak buahnya.

'Dasar aneh' Pikir Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sudah seperti biasanya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda menuju KSHS

Dalam perjalanan, terlihat raut kekesalan diwajah Sakon, ia seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membantai para anak buahnya lagi. Bahkan, ketika sudah sampai di markas _Bando_, kekesalannya masih belum hilang juga.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita menantang _Namikaze Army's_, terlalu tanggung kalau hanya menantang Sasuke saja?" Ujar Sakon penuh emosi kemudian merebahkan dirinya untuk duduk disofa yang sudah tersedia diruangan itu

"Dasar payah! Jika kita langsung menantang _Namikaze Army's_, tentu saja kita akan kalah. Oleh karena itu, cara aman untuk meraih kemenangan adalah langsung menantang Sasuke Uchiha. Lagipula musuh besar kita hanya Sasuke, bukan _Namikaze Army's_. Dan jika kita berhasil mengalahkannya, maka kekuatan _Namikaze Army's_ hanya tinggal 75% saja" Jelas Ukon pada saudara kembarnya

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kita tidak langsung mengalahkan bocah Uchiha itu saja?" Ujar Sakon kedua kalinya

"Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal serendah itu" Jawab Kimimaro yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

Memang, ketua _Bando_ yang satu ini terkenal pendiam, ia hanya akan berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang menurutnya penting saja dan untuk selebihnya, ia selalu menyerahkannya kepada si kembar yang menjadi partner-nya. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam, ia adalah seorang yang sadis dan brutal, yang tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya bisa hidup bebas dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Temujin memulai kegiatan hari ini dengan bermain bola basket bersama 9 anggota _Namikaze Army's_ lainnya disebuah lapangan yang diapit oleh dua buah bangunan besar, ukuran lapangan tersebut memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk dijadikan tempat bermain bola basket, apalagi _streetball_. Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diketahui bernama Deidara bersama rekannya Sasori datang dengan membawa 20 orang dibelakangnya menghampiri Temujin beserta rekan-rekannya.

"Hey sampah, kita bertemu lagi. Akan kubalas perbuatanmu yang kemarin" Seru Sasori dengan tatapan sinis ke arah Temujin

"_Breaktime guy's, come on let's fight"_ Ucap Temujin pada rekan-rekannya

Tidak lama setelah itu, terjadilah pertarungan antara Temujin yang merupakan bagian dari _Namikaze Army's_ dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang berasal dari _Konoha University_. Perkelahian yang berlangsung selama 25 menit itu berakhir dengan menyisakan Sasori dan Temujin saja, sementara Deidara dan 20 orang yang dibawanya sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya, begitu pun dengan ke 9 anggota _Namikaze Army's_. Temujin yang kini hampir seluruh tubuhnya mengalami memar akibat beberapa pukulan telak yang diterimanya masih bisa berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tembok bangunan disebelah kirinya, terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut kiri kepalanya begitu pun dari mulutnya, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat kini sudah agak kemerahan dibagian depannya akibat terkontaminasi oleh darahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasori masih bisa berdiri tegak, ia hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan saja dan kini terlihat senyum kemenangan terukir jelas diwajahnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sampah" Ujar Sasori yang puas dengan hasil yang telah diraihnya sekarang

"Ha... hahahaha. Akan kutunjukkan, bagaimana caranya _crows_ bergerak" Balas Temujin dengan seringai iblisnya

Terlihat seseorang berjalan keluar dari arak lapangan tersebut, ia adalah Temujin. Dengan langkah seperti orang mabuk karena luka akibat perkelahian tadi, Temujin berjalan melewati jalanan Konoha yang mulai terlihat ramai. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada disekitaranya, ia terus berjalan dengan seringai yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika berani menantang kami, _Namikaze Army's_" Ucapnya entah pada siapa

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang mentari yang sudah mulai memberikan kehangatan dipagi hari ini.

"Cukup menyegarkan" Ujarnya lagi

Temujin mengeluarkan HP dari saku celananya kemudian membukanya, ternyata waktu disana masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Setelah itu, ia kembali memasukkan HPnya ke dalam saku celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju KSHS. Di dalam lapangan yang ditinggalkan Temujin tadi, terlihat orang-orang tergeletak tidak berdaya, termasuk diantaranya Deidara dan Sasori. Sasori yang saat itu masih mendapatkan kesadarannya hanya tergeletak berdiam diri dengan beberapa luka memar disekujur tubuhnya.

'Kenapa. . . ini bisa terjadi?' Pikirnya

Dipagi hari, dimana hampir semua orang masih enggan untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Ternyata, segelintir orang sudah memulainya ketika yang lainnya mungkin masih bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidur.

Kembali ke apartemen Naruto,

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00, terlihat Naruto dan Tamamo yang telah siap memulai kegiatannya hari ini. Saat Tamamo membuka pintu depan dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, disana sudah ada Sara yang memakai seragam TSHS (Tokyo Senior High School) telah menunggu mereka dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Berangkat bersama?" Ujar Naruto saat berada diambang pintu

Sedangkan Sara hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen yang lumayan panjang, maklum saja karena apartemen Naruto dan Sara berada dilantai 4, maka mereka harus menggunakan _lift_ sebagai akses tercepat menuju lantai pertama. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, dapat dilihat beberapa pegawai apartemen yang telah beraktifitas dipagi hari.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Naruto-_sama,_ Tamamo-_sama,_ dan juga nona Sara" Ucap seorang pegawai saat menyadari kehadiran mereka bertiga

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, begitu pun dengan Tamamo dan Sara juga terlihat membalas sapaannya walaupun sekarang dapat dipastikan ada tanda tanya besar didalam kepalanya. Ternyata tidak hanya satu orang saja, saat semua yang ada disana menyadari kehadiran Naruto, Sara dan Tamamo, mereka langsung membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Bagi Tamamo, ini merupakan hal yang sudah biasa, mengingat status _tou-san_nya adalah seorang pemimpin _Yakuza_ yang hampir ditakuti diseluruh pelosok Jepang dan juga status _nii-san_nya sebagai pemimpin _Namikaze Army's_. Dengan status yang disandang oleh _tou-san _dan _nii-san_nya tersebut, tidak heran kalau mereka sangat dihormati. Walau pun pada awalnya Tamamo merasa risih, tapi lama-kelamaan dia menjadi terbiasa juga.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar apartemen, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sekolahnya masing-masing yang tentu saja berbeda satu sama lain.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang KSHS. Seperti biasa, tujuannya adalah atap sekolah yang biasa dijadikan tempat berkumpul _Namikaze Army's_, lagipula masih ada waktu sekitar 25 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Diatap sekolah sudah ada Sasuke, Temujin dan Haku yang menunggunya seperti biasa, hanya saja keadaan Temujin sekarang sedikit berbeda.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" Ucap Sasuke

"Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui, ini berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji, orang yang berkuasa di kelas 3..." Kali ini giliran Temujin yang angkat suara, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto gadis cantik yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka.

"...Hyuuga Hinata, dia bersekolah di TSHS (Tokyo Senior High School) dan merupakan keponakan tersayang dari Hyuuga Neji. Dengan begini, kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai sandera untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Neji di kelas 3" Lanjutnya

"Tch, kenapa harus repot-repot menggunakan sandera segala? Cukup aku atau Sasuke saja untuk menggulingkan kekuasaannya dan mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit" Balas Haku dengan ekspresi dinginnya

"Untuk apa menyi-nyiakan tenaga? Kalau kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini menggunakan otakmu. Lagipula, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada tubuh gadis ini" Ucap Temujin disertai senyuman iblis sambil memandang sekilas foto tersebut

"Jangan macam-macam, jika kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hyuuga dari kelas 3 itu" Sergah Sasuke

"Terserah saja. Jika kalian ingin bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, kurasa kalian memiliki hak untuk melakukannya" Sanggah Naruto kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi

'_Cukup mereka saja, orang yang ingin kulindungi'_ Ungkapnya dalam hati

SKIP TIME waktu pelajaran

Terlihat Gaara yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 3 KSHS. Dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu menempel diwajahnya, ia berjalan melewati kelas 2-C, sekilas Gaara melihat orang-orang yang berada didalam kelas tersebut berkumpul pada satu meja siswa, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bukan kebiasaannya memang mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, tapi karena rasa ingin tahunya terlalu besar, akhirnya Gaara masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dengan sikap yang acuh tak acuh tentunya.

"Hey, siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk ke kelas kami" Ucap seorang murid yang melihat ke arah Gaara

"Tidak, hanya saja samar-samar aku mendengar kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan _Namikaze Army's_" Balas Gaara dengan nada suara datarnya

Mendengar jawaban Gaara tersebut, akhirnya Lee yang merupakan penguasa kelas 2-C angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, apa maumu?" Ungkapnya

"Biar kutebak, kalian merencanakan aksi balas dendam terhadap _Namikaze Army's_ yang telah mengalahkan kalian, bukan" Ujar Gaara

Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dari saku celananya kemudian membacanya.

"Ehem, baiklah. Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk menyatakan bahwa kalian akan masuk ke dalam SAC (_Sabaku Army's Cooperation_)" Lanjut Gaara. Sedangkan yang ada didalam kelas tersebut hanya sweetdrop berjamaah.

Neji beserta ke 20 anak buahnya yang kebetulan melewati kelas 2-C mendengar apa yang diungkapkan Gaara barusan. Karena ia merasa ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut, sementara orang-orang yang berada disana hanya menatap _horror_ ke arah Neji, karena bagaimana pun ia adalah salah satu orang yang ditakuti di KSHS setelah _Namikaze Army's_ yang dipimpin oleh Naruto.

"Aku mendengarnya, dan menurutku ini merupakan hal yang menarik. Kau, orang yang baru beberapa hari ini di KSHS, ternyata cukup memiliki keberanian untuk menantang Naruto Namikaze" Ungkap Neji

"Untuk apa kau datang ke tempat ini, Hyuuga?" Tanya Lee dengan sinis

"Kita semua yang ada disini tahu. Baik kau maupun aku, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan _Namikaze Army's_. Maka, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat aliansi yang sepadan dengan mereka. Aku, Hyuuga Neji beserta sebagian besar murid kelas 3 akan membantumu, Sabaku" Jelasnya

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga" Ungkap Lee yang tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Neji barusan

"Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan ego masing-masing untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan Namikaze. Oleh karena itu, satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk mencapai kemenangan adalah dengan menggabungkan kekuasaan yang kita miliki. Walaupun secara realitas, kekuatan kita masih dibawah mereka" Ungkap Neji

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi kau melupakan penguasa kelas 1, kelompok _Tokaji._ Walaupun mereka telah dikalahkan Sasori dan Deidara dari _Konoha University_. Tapi sampai sekarang, mereka tetaplah penguasa kelas 1 KSHS" Sanggah Lee

"Tapi yang kudengar, mereka berdua telah dikalahkan oleh _Namikaze Army's_. Sepertinya Namikaze tidak ingin ada campur tangan dari pihak luar" Ucap Gaara dengan nada suaranya yang tetap datar

"Dan kenyataannya, yang telah mengalahkan mereka berdua adalah Temujin seorang diri" Sambung Neji dan seketika itu dapat terlihat raut keterkejutan diwajah Lee, bahkan sekilas dapat terlihat perubahan emosi diwajah Gaara.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku sampai sekarang adalah kenapa _Namikaze Army's_ masih belum bergerak juga. Padahal untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan kita dan juga kelompok _Tokaji_ bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka. Bahkan Naruto tidak sampai harus turun tangan untuk melakukannya" Lanjutnya

Pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Neji memang tidak salah. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa Sasori dan Deidara yang memiliki cukup pengaruh di Konoha ternyata bisa dikalahkan oleh Temujin seorang diri.

...

Tahun 2011, bulan 10, hari 21. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk disofa yang menghadap ke arah LCD TV berukuran 30 _inchi_, sekarang ini ia memakai kaos putih polos berlengan panjang dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna hitam, tak lupa _headset_ yang terpasang rapi dikedua telinganya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang mendengarkan musik. Sesekali Naruto melihat jam tangan dilengan kirinya dan waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 18.50, masih ada 10 menit lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan untuk menunggu seseorang yang telah mengajaknya jalan keluar pada malam hari ini. Tidak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu Naruot akhirnya keluar dengan memakai mantel berwarna coklat serta untuk bawahannya sama dengan Naruto, yaitu jeans berwarna coklat, sedangkan rambut merah panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

"Ayo, kita berangkat" Ucap Naruto tanpa melepas _headset_nya saat melihat ke arah Tamamo yang sepertinya sudah siap

"Ya" Balas Tamamo

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil jaket hitamnya lalu memakainya, tak lupa Naruto juga memakai tudung jaket tersebut sehingga menghalangi sepasang mata _sapphire_nya, dan akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dengan sepatu kasual yang melekat dikaki mereka.

Keadaan Konoha dimalam hari memang tidak berbeda dengan siang harinya, tetap ramai da tidak pernah sepi. Malam hari itu pun terlihat semakin indah dengan diterangi cahaya bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi angkasa. Walaupun udara dingin serasa menusuk kulit, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan warga Konoha untuk ikut menikmati keindahan dimalam hari tersebut, dan bahkan mungkin sebagai obat untuk melepas penat dan stress dari aktifitas siang hari.

Ditengah jalanan Konoha yang ramai, Naruto dan Tamamo hanya berjalan santai menikmati pemandangan yang elah disajkan oleh sang pencipta. Tiba-tiba langkah Tamamo terhenti, kemudian dia menengok ke arah kanan, Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung mengikuti arah pandangan _imouto_nya. Disana berdiri kokoh sebuah Gereja yang cukup besar dan Tamamo pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Gereja tersebut lalu duduk dikursi paling depan sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"_Hanya waktu satu tahun yang kurasakan selama kau ada bersamaku. Jujur, itu terlalu singkat bagiku. Aku... aku masih ingin bersamamu kaa-san, bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama, melakukan aktifitas bersama. Tapi, kenapa kau secepat itu. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa melihat senyummu dari balik bingkai foto peninggalanmu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dalam foto tersebut dan suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Love you, kaa-san"_

"Love you too, _kaa-san_" Ungkap Naruto yang ternyata daritadi menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu masuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan lagi" Ujar Tamamo yang sudah berada dihadapan Naruto

"Rupanya kau sudah selesai ya, _chibi_" Sanggah Naruto

"Kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyulut kemarahanku, _nii-san_" Balas Tamamo sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Dasar"

* * *

Diatap sebuah sekolah didaerah Kusa, terlihat seseorang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam polos dengan celana jeans coklat. Orang tersebut memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan mata hitam legamnya, ia adalah Muku. Orang yang berkuasa di KHS (Kirin High School).

"Naruto, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu" Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Muku sambil melihat ke arah angkasa yang bertabur bintang dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

**To be Continue**

Di chapter depan, Naruto akan kedatangan teman masa lalunya dan tambahan karakter dari Rookie 12


End file.
